Going Home
by Scented-Marker-Sniffer
Summary: He may have been a Nobody. But Roxas had never hated anyone so much.


**I figured writing about Roxas would be fun. It was. Besides, most of you wish Sora would die (I personally don't care... XD), so I thought I'd give you a story for that. A lot of the hate in this story is adapted from Youtube comments... Angry Youtube users, you inspire me.**

**Reviews are appreciated but certainly not required. Thanks for visiting and please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hatred.<p>

Just... hatred.

It burned through Roxas's veins, like his very blood had turned to fire. Wasn't this supposed to be impossible? Wasn't he a "Nobody"? A being with no heart and no purpose other than to fade into nothingness...

But now, standing here, he had never been more certain of his feelings.

He had never hated anyone so much.

That blissfully ignorant _boy, _just sleeping there, completely unaware of Roxas's existence, and how he was going to utterly destroy it. But then again, why should he be? He was a _Somebody, _and an important one at that. He didn't need to know about Roxas. He never would. And even if he knew about Roxas, would he—hailed to be oh-so-caring, oh-so-_kind_—give his Nobody a second thought? The blond boy doubted it; he lacked a heart. Why should a kid like the Keyblade Master care about Roxas at all? He fought for the light, not the darkness that he himself resided in; the guy in red said so. To everyone except his friends, Roxas was nothing.

Who were his friends anyway? Hayner, Pence, Olette... or Axel and Naminé and everybody else? Or _both? _Roxas wasn't sure if he even knew anymore.

The only thing he was certain of was that he hated this boy.

Hated his ignorance, hated his heart, hated his friends, hated the way he always seemed to get his stupid happy ending.

_What about me?_

He knew that was a silly, petulant question, but he couldn't help but think it.

What about him?

But it was a question that didn't have a solution, because no one could ever care enough about a Nobody like him to answer it.

Bile rose in Roxas's throat. He wanted to take his new instincts and destroy something—namely, that kid in the flower.

Roxas knew he wasn't being fair. Nothing that happened was this brunet's fault. But all the Nobody could feel towards the Keyblade Master was contempt, rage, and hatred for ever bringing him into existence, all for some _stupid _sacrifice, because he always just had to be the _hero, _didn't he.

But he couldn't destroy his Somebody. The guy in red wouldn't let him. Naminé probably wouldn't, either. Heck, the whole _universe _wouldn't let him because it needed a hero and it needed one now, and Roxas, just a small, confused boy living a horribly fake life in a fabricated town, was holding him back.

So he closed his eyes, and felt a white light slowly engulf him.

* * *

><p>He let his eyes flicker open several seconds later to find himself in a dark, dark place. He could barely see one foot in front of him.<p>

Lost and uncertain, he did the only thing he could think of—call a name.

_"Sora?"_

The name felt horrible on his tongue. _Sora. _It left in his mouth a bitter taste of defeat, sadness, jealousy, and anger so strong he could almost choke on it. And yet, for some reason, calling that name seemed like the only thing left to do.

A sleepy voice reached his ears.

_"... Who's there?"_

The Nobody jumped. The person had a voice frighteningly similar to his own, but it was different somehow... lighter, warmer.

And for just a moment, blue stared into blue as Roxas came face-to-face with the boy for whom he harbored so many aggressions.

He wanted to glare. He wanted to attack. He wanted this kid to feel every _scrap _of pain that he himself had gone through.

But, after only a second, Roxas felt his anger, his hatred, melt away.

The other boy, nearly a mirror image of himself, stared at him, mouth slightly open like he wanted to say something but couldn't quite get the words out. He looked sleepy and disoriented and downright _awkward, _all gawky limbs covered with clothes he had long since grown out of. A soft golden glow surrounded the brunet, lighting the darkness.

Roxas supposed it was the eyes.

In their single very brief encounter, Roxas stared blankly into the boy's eyes. They were filled with so much innocence, so much light, so much love for everything and anything around him. And deep under the childish layers of blue, a conviction to continue fighting until his loved ones were safe, until everything was right again, burned with disconcerting intensity.

Was that what it was like? To have... a heart?

Roxas wasn't surprised to find the hatred that had smoldered through him gone. This one naïve, spiky-headed boy held everything that he had been unknowingly yearning for for so long. A heart, emotions, _real _memories... To become one with Sora... it was like finally going home.

He gave the darker-haired boy one fleeting smile before he vanished.

* * *

><p>"Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town! There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, and, uh, um..."<p>

"... Roxas."

"You know him?"

"No... The name just popped into my head... This is Roxas."

Sora remembered the icy eyes. The tiny smile that had been sent in his direction.

And then he smiled back.


End file.
